User talk:Mikenzb/July-August 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Mikenzb ---- Timeoin Hello Mikenzb. I thought I would make a few tiny changes to this wiki, since I noticed that they weren't added just yet. Other than that - the wiki here looks pretty good. I wish the one that I run was this good! One question though - why is the "publish" button on the right hand side over here? Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 07:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Font? It's Berlin Sans FB. Mihapro (talk) 09:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ... Can you stop with "???" content on new pages? They're providing a lack of information, and I think other people like making pages from the beginning, not just editing question marks. Thx, Mihapro (talk) 08:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wrong names I see you lately created pages with wrong or guessed names: Modern Apartment, Cat Park, maybe more - I renamed what I found. Anyway, you can find building names in en_US.xml file, info and buildings can be found in gameSettings.xml. Mihapro (talk) 23:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Waterfront Condos Waterfront Condos is not in my Inventory I finished " Ready To Dock! " goal what must I do to have it ? Deadman Walking 19:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Great job playing CityVille and defending Macs ha ha Macs rule! Delete Pages Hey, can you delete some duplicate pages? Pedal_Of_Honor, Italian_Restaurant_(Building), Hot_Dog_Kiosk or Hotdog_Kiosk Twinkleblue 07:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Police Hi I wrote on Cityvillegamer about a very big update in Police because of the new bandits. Since you are online right now I would like to know about your input in how we can update Police. This is what I wrote: "There is a major edit and I dont know how to do it. It is with Police First the new bandits(Henchmen or maybe all) you dont need to be level 7 to capture them. They are available as the old bandits were, with each level of the police station. Second the Old bandits are gone, shipped to prison. I dont know if putting them in a new page or just delete them. Also there is a Police 2 page that was supposed to be the upgrade of the Police and should be deleted. What do you think?"LuigiPR 03:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) how you do?? hi, i just want to know how you do the orange color name when i see your edits your name is in orange and others are in blue... ~LuigiPR Re Yeah sure, you can keep admin template. :P I became inactive because of college and stuff, so I promoted you two. The only thing that changed is that you can manage administrators. Mihapro (talk) 16:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Undo some changes I had to undo some changes in The Pastry Tour! made by 188.153.239.75... Since you are administrator/Bureaucrat can you warn him of not doing it again. Thanks...--LuigiPR 18:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Released? not the last time i looked... Twinkleblue 10:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hi, congrats on being promoted to Bureaucrat a few days ago. Cool, you were on the wiki for 60 days so now you're going for 100, good luck. Hehe yeah, Mac is the best Microsoft is not. :D ~TheCableGuy~ 23:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Enough Admisnistrators Sorry, I was gonna take that down after two requests but I forgot, I'll take it down right now. Thanks :), Cityvillegamer (talk) 11:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Mikenzb, I got a question for you, can I work with you on the CityVille Wikia Fan Page on Facebook? By the way, I don't get why so many people think Microsoft is awesome when it's Apple that's awesome! Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 15:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that inconvenience, I added that category because it made sense, and I even added it to the Small Duplex because it cost goods, sorry for any inconvenience caused after what I did. Thanks for asking, Cityvillegamer (talk) 18:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New I'm new and I just wanted to say hi! Wumbo00 22:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Build??? I don't know what build number I am. Sorry, Cityvillegamer (talk) 22:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) By The Way By the way, I accepted your facebook friend request. Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 22:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) templates I was wondering how to change templates such as goal templates and the character template Mccain2468 22:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Its just so complicated..... If you want to you can..... I wanted to change the character menu and add some of the new characters.... Thanks! Sam's goals Hi Mikenzb, I added all the remaining goals (I think) given by Samantha to her page but i'm not sure if I should move them to a separate page, since there are so many. ~TheCableGuy~ 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Help with original images Hello such, am a follower and contributor to this page, however I have a problem to get the file "HashCV.txt" I would like to know that way I can get it, since it is essential to lower the game's original images, the MPro Downloader, asked me to get that file, and I've found are outdated. There was a page was "http://mp-tools.net/cv-settings/" but it seems to have turned off and I have no way to get it. With CityVilleBot can get the version number of the game, and also some thumbnails of the items. I hope and I can help. Thanks! Cesar Chicchon Andrade 23:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about what happened on facebook, I was in a hurry to church. What I meant was "Sorry, let's talk later. Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 17:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Icons When you get the chance, can you get the proper icons for the Shells template, smelly bandits collectible, bandits in the Super Villains Collection, green grapes & barley growth phases. And cassava, rhubarb, taro, green grapes, barley icons for the CropMenu template. Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 21:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! For shells, can you get "Shells-doober.png" so that there's a template like: . Awesome! that was fast. I just saw it right before you messaged me LOL. Twinkleblue (talk) 04:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Not a big deal but just realized it's green? when in the game it's purple? Twinkleblue (talk) 05:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Icons Part 2 what is the new build #? or if you can explain how to get new images so I don't have to bug you everytime... -missing task icons: remodel citizen, collect from museum in mushroom goals, collect from city works in fill'er up, -peanuts growth phases, new timeshare tower also does the character for the dam (guy with energy hard hat) have a name? Twinkleblue (talk) 19:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Icons Part 2 ok thanks for the link...i think i'm gonna try to get the images without program d/l. Timeshare tower, nevermind, i figured out the icon is just in a different angle. Twinkleblue (talk) 05:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dam Dam it's huge lol. I'm gonna guess 15x10? (I'm not gonna ask how you got it but I hope it's not hacking) Twinkleblue (talk) 05:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help with original images. Hello! thank you very much for the reply, however I have not solved the problem, as I emptied the cache, I used different browsers, but the result is the same in the case of Google Chrome I get the message "Oops! Google Chrome Could not find mp-tools.net "There will be some restriction in my country, to access that address?. Look I am from Peru. There will be another way to get the file HashCV.txt? Cesar Chicchon Andrade 02:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template:Business hmmm...which one looks the least weird? 5.45 coins/good per Good per / --Twinkleblue (talk) 18:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) think i got it! see Hades Grill...what do you think? how hi, i just want to know how and where you find CV assets and how do you hack dam i just want to know because i want to see some unreleased items 01:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat ummm...wasn't very necessary but thanks. Just have been slightly addicted to this wiki lol Twinkleblue (talk) 15:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Pictures In the CV assets I can't find pictures of the newer items. How do you get those? Thanks, ~TheCableGuy~ 03:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Delete Comments Hi I just wanted to know if you can delete some comments on Hoax Busters that are using foull language. ThanksLuigiPR 03:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I took care of it for him. ~TheCableGuy~ 04:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archives Was my talk page getting too cluttered for you to follow? thanks for the suggestion, i followed your format :) Btw thanks for the event/special event clarification. Oh yea, do you mind editing your signature with (talk) so that it's easier to reply back Twinkleblue (talk) 04:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Template How exactly do you make a template page? Do you just make like a regular page, or is there a special way to make one? ~TheCableGuy~ 02:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I see new build numbers have been added on the the mp-tools.net. Are they added automatically when Cityville releases new items? ~TheCableGuy~ 04:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I added a little something to the Main Page, just for kicks. Please check it out and tell me what you think. I just put administrators because that's what all four of us are. ~TheCableGuy~ 04:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Blocked In maybe a day or two I might show up as blocked. This is because i'm making some changes to my account and i'll have to be blocked to be able to do them. It'll only be for a few hours, then i'll be normal again. Thanks, ~TheCableGuy~ 02:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Change Username Hello Mikenzb it's me ~TheCableGuy~. I wanted to let you know I've changed my username for reasons of my own, and it is now Mousekat. So, now please call me by this new name. Remember i'm still the same person, and I just have a different name. Thanks, Mousekat 22:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC)